Aftermath
by wolf12373
Summary: Two heroes return home to try to settle into a peaceful life together, but not everything goes as planned.


After more than two years of war, Deathwing was finally dead. Everyone was looking forward to returning home to their friends and family.

When Gilneas had fallen my special Friend Kroger(who had been turned into a worgen) and I had fled to the Night Elf capital of Darnasus. There we had trained for war and been sent off shortly after. I had been sent to The Plaguelands, and he had been sent to The Barrens. During our time apart we had communicated through letters. I guess he had someone reading and writing for him. We had agreed to meet today in Stormwind's harbor.

X X X

I looked across the docks as I stepped off the boat. There was Kroger! I shouted and ran over to him. A big grin spread over his face when he saw me. When I reached him I wrapped him up in a big hug.

"I missed you so much," I said.

"Missed you too, Babe."

I stepped back and looked at him. He was standing stiff as a golem. His voice was less playful, more serious.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

He relaxed a little. "Sorry, just habit."

X X X

We stayed at the inn for a few nights until we could find something more permanent.

After much looking, we were able to find a small cottage in Elwyn forest for a low price. It cost us almost everything we had, but I didn't care. I was so happy. Kroger and I were finally going to have a permanent place all our own. I told my father about it in a letter. He didn't like the idea much, but wrote I was an adult and cold make my own decisions. I found a few gold pieces at the bottom of the envelope.

X X X

We moved in a few days later. The house was tiny. It had a bedroom that barely fit the bed, a kitchen, and a dining/living room with a fireplace for cooking and heat in the cooler months. It wasn't much, but we made the best of it. I planted a vegetable garden, and Kroger got us some chickens and built a coop for them.

X X X

One of the first things that we needed to do was find work. I was able to get a position as a priestess as the cathedral. Kroger had more trouble, though.

We spent a day walking through the city without any luck. We were about to give up when I saw Kroger's eyes light up. I followed his gaze into a shop where a large Dranei man in an apron and chef hat was slicing some meat for a Dwarf woman.

We went inside. After the customer had left with her meat, Kroger stepped up to the counter.

"I want to do that," he said, pointing to a piece of meat.

The butcher shook his head. "Sorry. No need anyone now."

"Come on, man. Just give me a knife."

The butcher raised an eyebrow. He set a giant sausage and a knife on a cutting board before Kroger on the counter. "I see you cut." He stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest.

Kroger picked up the knife. He spent some time holding it in his hand, balancing it on one finger, and studying it. Then he burst into motion. The blade flashed up and down as Kroger eviscerated the flesh like a sculptor working stone.

The butcher looked down at the neat slices on the board and stroked the tentacles on his chin. "This be good work. You come back tomorrow."

X X X

Kroger and I got into a routine of going to work everyday. I found that I enjoyed working at the cathedral. It was refreshing not having to deal with life and death situations everyday. Most of my work involved treating minor injuries, listening to peoples' concerns, and sometimes assisting with prayer services.

X X X

One day I got out early and decided to stop by the butcher shop.

No one was behind the counter when I entered. I picked up the small mallet on the counter and tapped the bell. Kroger entered from a back room. He was spattered with blood, with a cleaver in one hand, and a big grin on his face.

"Hey, Babe."

"How do you like it here?"

"Great. Get to play with knives all day." I noticed he was tossing the knife between his hands and shifting his feet about. I was glad to see he was getting his spunky self back.

"Kroger! Where my boar ribs!" I heard his boss yell from somewhere.

"Gotta go," said Kroger as he dashed back to his work.

X X X

We spent our summer evenings together exploring the woods, fishing, drinking at the inn, and whatever else we felt like.

One day it was brutally hot and we decided to cool off at the lake.

"Last one in's a fat murloc!" Kroger shouted as he tore his boots off, dashed forward, and threw himself in with a splash.

I waded gingerly into the cold water as I watched him cruise around the lake like a fish.

"How come you don't go under?" he asked.

"It's too cold. And I don't want to get my hair wet."

"Girls," Kroger said before he disappeared underwater.

I waited for him to come up.

"Kroger?"

He suddenly burst through the surface behind me and shoved me under. It was so cold! I came up sputtering and shaking with fury. "Jerk! Why'd you do that!" He laughed and splashed me. I realized that the dunking had actually been rather refreshing, and I could fix my hair later. I splashed him back.

Kroger and I played into the evening until I was too tired for any more. Then we floated on our backs next to each other, watching the sky slowly fade from red to black.

"I'm glad were together," I said.

"Yeah."

X X X

When we were finally leaving, Kroger grabbed my hand. I looked over to see him gazing right at me. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine.

That night when Kroger and I were in the bed together he reached over and wrapped his arm around me and we kissed again. I took off his shirt to massage his scarred chest. Then he was helping me out of my nightgown, and I wanted to be closer to him.

X X X

Afterwards, we spent a long time lying on our backs next to one another. I wished we could stay here like this forever. I held Kroger's hand in my own as my eyes grew heavy.

X X X

My eyes snapped open. Something was wrong. It felt like my body was being ripped apart.

"Kroger."

"What?"

"I don't know. Something's happening."

"What should I do?"

"I don't know!"

That was when I saw the fur spread out over my arm.

"No." Was the last thing I heard Kroger say.

X X X

I floated through nightmares full of violence, hunger, pain, and death. I was ready to let it all take me away. Then I noticed a small speck of light. It was everything I held dear: The memory of my mother, Kroger, my father, my hopes for the future, and my belief in the light. I willed myself towards it, and with great effort was able to reach it.

X X X

When I opened my eyes I was laying down somewhere surrounded by stone walls and metal bars. Where was I? What had been a dream and what was real? I was so confused.

I turned my head to see Kroger standing above me on the other side of the bars. I still didn't feel right, so I stayed where I was.

"What happened to me? What's going on?"

Kroger got a sad expression on his face. "Jewel, listen," he started. I could never remember him calling me by my name before, and it frightened me. "I'm so sorry. Didn't know it would happen."

"What do you mean?"

"After we did, that thing, you got changed, like me."

I sat up and looked down at myself. My body was covered in fur; my hands had been replaced with paws ending in long claws. I jumped up.

"You did this to me? I hate you! I hate you!"

Kroger just stared at me with his mouth stuck open. Tears were starting to run down his face. Then he ran out of the room.

I went crazy then; I started screaming, running around the cell, and slashing at the walls.

After what seemed like hours of raging, I finally collapsed onto the cold, damp stone. I laid there a long time wishing I were dead. The way I felt reminded me of some of the people I had treated in The Plaguelands. They had that look in their eyes that was so full of… despair. It weighed down on me so heavily that I could barely move.

But I couldn't give up. I saw Kroger's face agian after I had yelled at him, and I knew my words had wounded him more than any blade ever could. I was worried about what he might do. If I could use the light to help others with the same sort of affliction, then I figured I could use it to help myself out of it too. I reached inside myself and pulled out all the strength I could while offering a prayer to the light. Soon I felt a gentle wave of hope and calm wash over me. It helped enough that I was able to sit up and start thinking of what I should do.

I called for the Guard.

"What?" he demanded.

"Can you let me out of here?"

He shook his head. "I have orders not to let you out. You might still be dangerous."

"Ok, then can you please do something for me? I'm worried about my friend. I think he might be in trouble. Can you get someone to check on him?"

"What do I look like, your servant?"

"Please. I'm really worried about him, and it won't be any trouble for you." While I spoke I tried to call on the light to calm and soothe the guard.

He shrugged. "I guess you can borrow the clerk. Not like he's busy with anything." He walked out of the room and I heard him yell, "Marty! Get over here, I've got something for you to do."

A short man with thick glasses entered.

"Oh my!" he said. "Sorry. It's just that I'm still not used to your, er, kind." He stayed back against the wall. "Anyway, what is it that I can do for you?" I told him about how I was worried about Kroger. "And where might I find this gentleman?" I told him where our house was.

X X X

Marty returned later with a worried look on his face.

"Was he ok," I asked.

Marty shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

"What happened?" I ran forward and grabbed the bars. Marty jumped.

After he had collected himself, Marty continued, "I'm sorry, but he's been hurt."

"Hurt?"

"I found him in the bedroom. Lots of blood. Found this with him." Marty took out a piece of paper, inched forward, set it down, and retreated back. "I called for help, and they took him to the cathedral. He's really bad off. No one knows if he'll make it. I'm real sorry."

After a couple tries was able to awkwardly pick up the note in a paw. It was written in Kroger's chicken scratch. It was of course all nonsense, though I could imagine what he had been trying to say.

My paw was shaking so much I dropped the paper.

"I need to see him," I said.

Marty left and came back with the key. After hesitating for what seemed like forever, he unlocked my cell. I followed him out of the room. The guard stopped us on our way out of the prison.

"What are you doing?"

"She needs to see her friend," said Marty.

"King's orders. I'm not letting her out."

"By the light, Colin! Have some humanity! Do you want to live with yourself knowing it was because of you she had to rot in a prison cell while her best friend took his last breath?"

"Fine. But I'm coming with."

X X X

I made my way to the cathedral with Marty tagging along and Collin "escorting" me.

A nervous looking priest showed us to a room. Kroger was lying in a bed with his eyes closed. His skin was pale and moist with sweat. He was breathing faster than he should have been.

"Kroger, can you hear me?"

He opened his eyes after a few seconds. "Babe? What are you doing here?" he whispered. "I thought you hated me?"

I held his hand in a paw. It was so cold "I didn't mean any of that. I don't hate you. Actually, I… I love you."

Kroger grinned. "Same thing."

X X X

I stayed with Kroger the rest of the day. Colin eventually decided I wasn't going to eat anyone and left with Marty. Kroger spent most of the time sleeping, while I watched and prayed over him.

He survived that night and the next. The color and warmth returned to his skin, and his breathing slowed back to normal.

I entered the room the next afternoon with some soup for him and saw him sitting up in the bed.

"Hey, Babe," he said

"Looks like you're feeling better."

"Yeah. The chickens alright?"

"Yes."

"Edna and Suzie and Lisa and Mary and ?"

"Yes, they're all fine. Now eat your soup."

He crammed a big spoonful in his mouth and kept talking with his mouth full. "What about my job?"

"I talked to your boss. He's looking forward to your return."

"That's good. Mr. Putin always says," Kroger stuck his chest out and put his hands on his hips, "Kroger, you be good to me. What I do without you?"

I fell over laughing and couldn't stop until my belly hurt.

**Author;s note**

After I had completed my first story with Kroger and Jewel(Moonlight), my sister asked me if I was going to do a sequel. I said I might sometime in the future. Then, not too long ago, I felt a longing to spend more time with these characters that were dear to me.

I decided to have the story take place in the current moment of WOW, where Deathwing was dead, most of the fighting was over, and things ha generally settled down. I wanted to have Kroger and Jewel getting back together so they could begin to settle down a little after their far off adventures. This would give me an opportunity to see their love blossom, but without too much mushiness. So I focused on them playing together as friends and skipped over most of the intimacy.

I didn't want them to "live happily ever after", though. That would have been boring. But what challenges could I throw their way? All the bad guys were dead. But what if Jewel were turned into a worgen? Having her attacked by a savage worgen would have been tired. Kroger could give her the curse, but how? What if the curse could be spread some other way that no one had thought of before?

Having their love for each other lead to Jewel being cursed created an ironic twist that setup the conflict for the story, both between Kroger and Jewel and within Jewel herself. I only spent a little time describing Jewel's transformation because that sort of thing had appeared in many stories already. So, I focused on the consequences of the transformation, which is what the story was about anyway. King Varian had not wanted the worgen to join the alliance at first, so I thought that he would still be paranoid about them. This was why I decided that he would want any new Worgen to be locked up, at least for awhile.

Anyway, hope you liked the story. Comments, positive or negative, are always appreciated.


End file.
